User talk:Adm1031
Warning Please stop inserting nonsense into articles, it makes it harder to clean up. nʞıɐɹ 03:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Stop --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:50, March 29, 2010 (UTC) New Glitch!? Hello Users, and guess what time it is? It's glitch time with ADM1031! So today I was walking with my friends when suddenly, we got to the Lighthouse for some reason. We went in the Ski Lodge, and then we walked by the Door and then on the left corner we walked in to the Lighthouse! Pretty fascinating, huh? Peace out Penguins -ADM1031 Allow Me to Explain... A secret page is when a user makes a special subpage hidden for others to find... you can find them by looking over periods and stuff like that... You might find an award on the other side of that secret page... I would be delighted! I would love to be your buddy! I'll put you on my user page right now! OK... I'll be your friend. Can you put me on your user page? -WikiBlueDude 05:04, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll add you to my User Page. Thanks for reminding me. Sure I'm gonna add you to my User Page. Starting Best New User of the Month Ok, lets get started Rocketpenguin: Ghostmancer: Adm1031: Xgen2004: CPGreenday: Oilers Fan: Remember, Results will be on May 1 at 5:30 P.M. Oh yah, its a joke. Dont' fall for it like this. I'm like that. Hey Hey Adm! I would like to be your freind and meet you on CP. So,if you can,tell me! My penguin is Penguinnate2. I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 22:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) A Time for Gary the Gadget Dude Ok, Gary the Gadget Dude, Let's meet on CP at 6:00 P.M at the Tree Forts. Meet'cha there! 1 Year Membership Party --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 06:46, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Liar Dude, you lied. There is NO WAY that you have the Shamrock Pin if your first game was Thinicetrobarrier. Liar. ~ANONYMOUS. Mistake! @Jupiter5 I made a mistake! I ment to put Thinicetrobarrier in my favorite game. I'm making a edit right now! i'm going to change that to Cart Surfer, ok. I'm not a liar, i made a mistake! Template:ItemInfobox Hi! I just want to give you a tip. For some of the new articles, I think it would be best if you add Template:ItemInfobox to it. That way, we will know some of the information. You do not need to put the Infobox on the igloo music articles. If you need help with anything else, you can let me know! --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96''']] Talk to me! 23:34, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Stop Please dont add pointless spaces into an article, it is considered "Edit count cheating". Thanks, and I hope you understand. Justin Laun 18:21, May 31, 2010 (UTC) --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 23:18, June 22, 2010 (UTC)